


legal Intervention

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Policeman-Percy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When percy the policeman helps a boy he meets on the beat, it sparks a whirlwind of events that bring, love, smut and a reunion to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy gets a surprise returning from work he gains a little Wild cat in the mix.

It was a cold winter night as the young police captain Percy Jackson, drove through the dull streets of the New York suburb of Brooklyn, the car churned a channel through the sleety slush on the road, spraying it at unfortunate passers-by. The snow swirled around the car and Percy notched up the heating as he strained his eyes to avoid colliding with other traffic. The saloon car was turning a corner when it hit a puddle, throwing a huge wall of freezing water over the rather shocked form of a teenager standing on the pavement. The boy screeched at the cold and threw a curse at the car. Percy felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment and pity, so stopped immediately and stepped out of the warm car to offer the boy a lift.  
“Look I really am VERY sorry that happened, do you want a lift home to dry up Kiddo,” Percy asked, brushing his hand through his unruly hair. He felt his face flush for an entirely different reason. The boy before him was slender, about shoulder height on Percy, with dark unruly curly hair, tanned skin, large expressive hazel eyes that were currently fixed in a scowl and a cute little arse. Just Percy’s type.  
“My names Nico, Nico di Angelo, don’t call me Kiddo, or else” the boy said, his tone turned menacing if it weren’t coming from such a sexy wee thing Percy thought.  
“Ok, just hop in, don’t want you catching a cold, I’m Percy by the way” with that he slid back into the car and closed the door against the biting wing.  
The Boy, Nico, walked sullenly around the car and slunk in, a scowl gracing his features.  
“Aren’t you just the bundle of joy? Why didn’t you wear wellies in this weather, and a raincoat? Don’t you know the song?" Percy began to sing.

"If it wisnae fur yer wellys where wid ye be  
you'd be in the hospital or infirmary  
cause you'd have a dose ae the flu or even plurisee  
if ye didnae have your feet in your wellys.

wellys they are wonderful  
wellys they are swell cause they keep out the water  
and they keep in the smell.  
and when yur sittin' in a room  
you can always tell when some bugger takes aff his wellys.

If it wisnae fur yer wellys where wid ye be  
you'd be in the hospital or infirmary  
cause you'd have a dose ae the flu or even plurisee  
if ye didnae have your feet in your wellys.

Or when your out walkin' in the country wae a bird  
and your strollin' over fields just like a farmers herd  
and somebody shouts keep aff the grass  
and you think how obsurd  
and Squelch you find why farmers all wear wellys

If it wisnae fur yer wellys where wid ye be  
you'd be in the hospital or infirmary  
cause you'd have a dose ae the flu or even plurisee  
if ye didnae have your feet in your wellys.

theres fishermen and firemen theres farmers an all  
men out diggin' ditches and workin' in the snow  
this country it wid grind to a halt and no a thing wid grow  
if it wisnae fur the workers in their wellys.

If it wisnae fur yer wellys where wid ye be  
you'd be in the hospital or infirmary  
cause you'd have a dose ae the flu or even plurisee  
if ye didnae have your feet in your wellys.

now Edward Heath and wilson  
they hivnae made a hit  
they are ruinin' this country  
mare than just a bit  
if they keep on the way their goin'  
we'll all be in the sh!t  
so you better git your feet in your wellys.

If it wisnae fur yer wellys where wid ye be  
you'd be in the hospital or infirmary  
cause you'd have a dose ae the flu or even plurisee  
if ye didnae have your feet in your wellys.”

“Well I don't have wellies, or a raincoat,” Nico said.  
Percy’s face softened as he looked at the boy again, his leather bomber jacket hung limp and soaked, his hair was plastered to his face as an adorable drip perched on the boy’s nose and his skinny jeans and shoes were soaked through.  
“Alright, let’s take a detour and I'll see if we can sort that out” Percy said softly.  
Percy swung the car about and cruised towards his studio flat across the town. As they swung into the space outside Percy’s flat in the affluent area Nico let out a short whistle of appreciation.  
“You Coppers must be paid mega bucks”  
“Sadly no, this was left to me by my Father, I never met him though” Percy replied sadly “Right let’s just pop upstairs”  
They stepped out of the car, slamming doors shut in their wake then strode up the stairs, Nico taking them two at a time to keep up. When they reached the top Percy was endeared and not a little horny to find Nico’s face flustered. Percy opened the door and they walked in. Nico stared at the immense space before him. Much bigger than the flat/squat he lived in, expensive antiques adorned the fireplace and bookshelves and classy furniture finished off the flat that looked like a scene from Downing Street. Percy had already strode into his bedroom and started picking out clothes that may fit the smaller boy, including an old pair of his hunter wellies and a waxed jacket from Barber. When he emerged from the room he was stunned to find Nico strewn seductively on his armchair.  
“Right, try these on” Percy murmured while fighting not to stair lewdly.  
Nico shrugged nonchalantly and grasped the clothes, placing them on the chair before stripping of his bet clothes, shimmying from his skinny jeans.  
“No Boxers, oh well, I’ll have to go Commando” Nico stated seductively.  
Percy gulped.  
The boy then pulled the new clothes on before nodding to Percy. Percy gave the boy and appraising look before walking out. Leading a rather disappointed Nico behind him. Once in the car, Percy slumped into his seat. Nico slid in beside him.  
Percy was about to start the car when he felt a small hand against his crotch. Slender fingers undid his fly and button and slid into his boxers, grasping his member. Percy let out a boneless gasp and slumped back in his seat. Nico lent over and buried his face in Percy’s lap. Nico hummed as he pushed the man’s trousers out of the way. Percy grunted when he realised Nico’s intention who replied with a smirk before he stuck out his tongue and gave Percy’s cock a smouldering lick from balls to tip, his lips gracing Percy’s second head with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue flicking deftly at the opening. Percy stifled another moan and Nico hums slightly in pleasure before he dives his head downwards, taking Percy’s lengthy cock in his mouth. Percy felt Nico gag as his cock touches the back of the small boy’s throat as he completely enveloped in his lover’s cock. Nico’s head bobs faster and faster Percy’s climax draws nearer until on the verge of Cumming Percy tried to shift Nico’s head from his groin but Nico simply moved faster until Percy spent his substantial load in the boys mouth and across his cheeks with a lewd pop as the cock escaped Nico’s mouth.  
“I love a man in uniform, though I prefer a man without anything on” Nico said suggestively.  
Percy lay in the seat sated for a moment before grabbing the boy and dragging him onto his lap for an open mouthed kiss. He then picked the boy up and carried him back into his apartment. Closing the door with a foot as he carried the boy to his plush king sized bed.  
“Do you have family who might be worried if you’re late?” Percy asked as he pulled of his uniform and fetched a condom.  
“No, no family” Nico murmured sadly.

Percy enveloped the boy in a bear hug. After a moment one of his hands crept down and grasped the boy’s perky little arse. Nico cried out in shock and ground against the older boy. Percy quickly broke apart and tore the clothes of Nico, revealing the boys tanned, slender frame once more.  
“Right, to business”  
“yes officer” Nico replied with a saucy wink.  
Making Nico shift to lay on his back his legs wrapped around Percy’s hips. Percy sucks his fingers then gently rubs the saliva slickened thick fingers against Nico’s incredibly tight anus. With care he pressed one index finger against the puckered hole, with a pop it slid in making Nico sigh and groan in relief. Generating a pumping rhythm Percy added another finger, stretching Nico’s hole wider, making Nico shudder. Finally convinced that he has suitably loosened Nico’s arse Percy pressed his still saliva slick cock against Nico’s still tight anus. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tiny frame. Nico hung limply to his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy.  
“You can stay here if you want, if there is no one to return to”  
“Nghhh…thanks…love to… ti amo”  
With that the boy curled into Percy’s arms and slept.


	2. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's life takes another strange turn after a day in the office.

Percy awoke the next morn to find the limp form of Nico strewn across his chest. A rather naked Nico at that. The smaller boy was curled into Percy’s broad chest like a kitten as he subconsciously nuzzled into the older boy. Percy’s mind was blank for a moment then he remembered events of the night before. His stomach rumbled as he remembered how he had forgotten diner in his haste. He slipped gently out from under Nico and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms before padding into the kitchen, leaving a sleeping Nico mewing into the sheets.   
It was 10 minutes later when a rather tussled Nico, wearing a pair of Percy’s too big pyjama bottoms, entered the room to the smell of frying bacon.  
“Morning sleepy”, Percy cried filling mugs of coffee for him and Nico as the boy sat at the table and pushed a plate with bacon and toast towards Nico.  
“Mmm, fine how’re you, Officer?” Nico asked, his voice silky as he cocked his head and admired Percy’s fine abs.  
“Err, fine… Do you want anything?” Percy replied, blood rushing to his face.  
“No, only you” Nico replied with a smirk, rubbing his barefoot up Percy’s leg under the table.   
Percy blushed even more. “How old are you?”  
“Mmmm… 15.. why?” Nico replied.  
“What??? 15… Shit” Percy cried standing at the table and pacing the room.  
“Well 16 in a week actually, what’s the big deal anyhow?”  
“It’s Illegal- that’s what!”  
“So?”  
“I’m a police officer, a captain at that, I could get fired, arrested, jailed for this”  
“Not if we don’t tell anyone for a week”  
“What?”  
“Do you like me?” Nico asked quietly.  
“Of course. Your funny, from what I've seen, sexy as hell and cute as a kitten.”  
“Well will you go out with me” Nico asked brazenly, staring Percy in the eyes.  
“OK” Percy replied biting his lip as he stared into those hazel eyes.  
“Fantastic, cause you make the best Breakfasts ever” Nico cried. Darting from the table as Percy chased him in mock outrage.   
The young policeman quickly caught Nico and wrestled the boy to the ground. Nico continued to writhe and twist like a wildcat, even pinned under Percy’s chest.  
“My little wildcat” Percy murmured, planting a kiss on Nico’s blushing cheek. “Do you need a lift anywhere before I head to work?”  
“Err if you could drop me off where you found me that would be great”  
“Ok”  
The boys then went back to the bedroom to cloth. Percy pulling on his smart uniform as Nico stared lewdly while he pulled on his new clothes, finishing with the barber jacket and wellies.  
“Right time to go” Percy cried “My little gentleman”  
They then walked hand in hand to the car and drove off.  
Percy pushed a CD into the centre console and within seconds a song was blaring out the speakers much to Percy’s amusement.  
‘You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?’

Nico’s glare shot daggers at Percy who only laughed harder, struggling to maintain control of the car.  
Just as Percy regained his composure they reached the block where they had met.  
“I’ll be fine here” Nico said as they pulled over.  
“Where’s your building, I want to drop you off” Percy replied, his expression brooking no argument.  
“Ok, two blocks that away” Nico muttered in defeat, pointing towards the slummier area of town.  
“Here we go” Percy said as he pulled out and the car sped off.  
They pulled up to block’s later outside a huge deserted, rundown flat.  
“This is where you live?!?” Percy cried.  
“Eh…Yeh” Nico replied in almost a whisper.  
“Not any longer. Fetch your things. You can stay with me” Percy replied.  
Nico’s face lit up with joy and be bounced over into Percy’s lap to steal a kiss before slipping out of the car and bouncing up the stairs to his squat.  
He gathered together his meagre possessions, a few family photos, a small tin full of foreign coins and a sword. It was rather an unusual possession for a New York teen, however coming from an old family of Italy, the Di Angelo’s he did own this Conquistador’s blade.  
Nico then rushed down the stairs and bundled his stuff into the back of the car.  
“Nice sword” Percy said, as Nico leapt into the car himself. He revved the engine and drove off.  
“Right I've got to go to work so; you’ll have to come to the station with me”  
“Ok, I guess”  
It was minutes later they pulled up outside the police station. Percy stepped from the car and walked round to open the door for Nico.  
“My Gentleman” Nico exclaimed in a sarcastic drawl.  
“Yes, Milady” Percy retorted cheekily.  
Percy strode into the station and sat down behind his desk in his office, a nervous Nico at his heels.   
“What’s that Stray following you, Percy?” someone cried from another office.  
Nico’s cheeks flushed red.  
Nico sat down in a chair next to Percy, swinging his legs over the arm rest and covering his face with Percy’s spare cap he drifted into sleep to the sound of Percy working.  
Percy, seeing the boy asleep, chuckled to himself and spread his coat over the boy as a blanket.  
Just then Percy’s inspector came in. he was a man of average height, his face adorned with a pristine moustaches and bushy eyebrows. The 50 something year old stood with the straight back of one retired from the British Army.  
“Who’s this wee creature you've dragged in, Jackson?” the Inspector inquired a lofty eyebrow raised in amusement.   
“Oh Nico, well, he’s a friend”  
“A friend???”  
“Yeah a friend”   
“Ok Percy, my boy, just be careful”  
“Yes sir” Percy replied, absently stroking the hair from Nico’s face as the cap had fallen to his chest.  
The inspector left and Percy sat back to compile case notes. It was a good three hours later when Percy was interrupted by Nico turning in his sleep. The boy slid from the seat with aa adorable shocked cry, his head looking all around as he tried to understand why he now sat on the floor. Percy broke down in tears of laughter.  
It was hours later again when they finally left for the day. Percy strode out to the car, almost wading through the rising snow with Nico trailing behind. Suddenly Nico cried out in shock. Percy spun around to find a small, slender Latino boy in his Nico’s arms.  
“This is Leo, my friend from the flat” Nico cried.  
“Hi I’m Percy” Percy said, stretching out a hand in greeting.  
The boy shrunk back until with a nod of reassurance from Nico he grasped Percy’s hand.  
Percy scrutinised the skinny boy. He was about 14 or 15, very thin with tan skin and a cute innocent expression.  
“I’m Leo” the boy murmured.  
“Do you live where Nico used to?” Percy asked  
“Yes, sir” Leo whispered.  
“Alright, you can stay with us if you like”  
“Oh, thank you sir” Leo replied, bouncing into Percy’s arms like a puppy.  
“let’s go collect your things then” Percy said.  
“Don’t have any” Leo whimpered.  
“Alright, let’s go home”  
They jumped into Percy’s car, the boys sliding into the back and whispering conspiratorially. Percy chuckled to himself as they sped off home. Percy dropped the boy’s off with the keys then swung round the block to let Leo settle in with his friend.  
When Percy finally returned he trudged up the stairs sodden to find the two boys naked, frolicking in front of the fire. Percy’s cock hardened in his trousers. The boy’s beckoned for him to join them.  
Percy strode across the room, pulling off his trousers and stripping off his shirt before leaning in and capturing Nico’s lips in a passionate kiss. He then grasped Leo and pulled the smaller boy into a kiss which was returned enthusiastically. As Percy kissed Leo the boy began rutting into Percy’s leg, his hardness pressing into Percy’s thigh as Nico tried the same against Percy’s other leg. The boys groaned at the friction and leaned together to kiss.  
“Prepare each other” Percy commanded, his voice breaking as he spoke, reducing the impact of his words.  
The boys looked at him saucily then each sucked upon three fingers and began to prepare the other. Percy watched on, stroking himself to hardness with saliva slickened hand. When the Boy’s where ready Percy watched as Nico pushed Leo below him and entered the smaller boy with a groan. He stayed still for a moment to allow the other to adjust. Percy then lay atop Nico and gently thrust into the boys tight hot hole. When Nico and Leo in unison then cried “We’re ready” Percy pulled out then thrust in, forcing Nico to move inside Leo. All three boys groaned as Percy sped up, thrusting harder and harder into the boys lying sprawled beneath him. Obviously unused to this sort of thing Leo was the first to emit a puppy like yelp then cum, falling to lie limp beneath Nico’s continued thrusts. Nico lasted but a short while longer under the combination of Leo’s tight clenching hole, so hot and tight around his cock and Percy’s glorious manhood pounding into his arse, brushing something that created bursts of pleasure. Nico with a catlike meow came deep inside Leo, curling around the boy in his moment of climax. Percy lasted but one more deep thrust then spilled his load deep inside Nico, painting the Boys insides with his cum.  
The three boys laid together that, Percy still inside Nico, inside Leo. Percy murmured to himself as his boys slept in his arms. “My little Wild Cat and Wolf.” The boys gave a little meow and grumble in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> will post sequels if you wish.


End file.
